Dodger and Oliver: A Brother Story
by jamrulz
Summary: After first movie. One dog looking for revenge kidnaps Oliver. The gang finds out, and rushes to save him. Will they make it there in time? Hints of RitaxDodger.
1. Chapter 1

Don't own Oliver and Company

Oliver purred on Jenny's lap, feeling content and happy. Sykes was not around anymore, and he could finally be at peace with his family. And Dodger, Fagan, and everyone else were safe too…

_Dodger…_

Oliver sniffled softly. He missed the smooth-talking, cool dog who had become like an older brother to him. He sometimes wished that he took the dogs' offer…about hanging out with them…but it was too late now. He made his choice.

_It still hurts. _Jenny heard her kitty whimper, and she picked him up and looked at him in concern. "Oliver, are you okay? Are you hungry? Wait here, I'll go make you my secret recipe surprise." She placed her kitten gently on the chair and ran into the kitchen. Oliver simply looked down, not paying attention to Georgette's rare, concerned gaze.

_Dodger…I really miss you. Why couldn't you stay close by? _

"So kitty?" Oliver sighed and turned toward the champion poodle. "Can you just spare my beauty of a brain a headache and tell me what the matter is?" Oliver blinked in surprise. "You are concerned about _me_?"

"Believe me, no one's more surprised than me. So…what is it?" Oliver sighed, "Just thinking about my friends."

Georgette wrinkled her nose in disgust, "You mean the ragamuffins."

Oliver hissed softly, "Don't call them that. You don't know anything _about _them!" Georgette widened her eyes, "Easy Kitty. I'm just saying my own opinion."

Oliver let his anger fade away and he sighed again.

"Here, Oliver! Come here! Dinner's ready!" Oliver let out another sigh, and walked toward his mistress.

In an alley down the block, one Rottweiler glared in anger at the tall house that held the…the…_thing _that killed his two older brothers, Roscoe and Desoto. They and their master had been killed by an electric railroad and train, thanks to that cat.

And to Dodgers' group.

He had _no _idea where Dodger was, but he knew where the kitten lived. He only needed to get the kid first in order to get to Dodger.

_When Dodger finds out the cat has been kidnapped, he will come running to save him. Then I'll have _both _of my brothers' killers in the same room, where I'll kill them both slowly and painfully._

_Don't worry my brothers. I swear you will have revenge. _

"Marco?" Marco turned toward a large, purebred bloodhound, Terta, who was his right-hand man.

"Yes, Terta?"

"When do we get the kid?" The bloodhounds' hard, brown eyes narrowed in excitement, running his tongue across his lips.

"Tonight." He turned toward the house again and grinned evilly.


	2. Chapter 2

Dodger sat in the corner of the new boat, looking at the floor in sadness. He missed the kid…a _lot_. Not even Rita's flirting could cheer him up. He could feel her gaze boring holes in him on the other side of the boat, but he took no notice of it.

Oliver had made him feel different. He made him feel…not so alone. Sure, he always had the gang, but he was the leader. He was the one that made the decisions. They might have a relationship based on respect, but he didn't know if they shared _true _friendship. Oliver looked up to him, not just as a leader, but as a role model, a big brother.

And he looked to the kid like a little brother.

"Hot Shot." Dodger looked up to see Rita standing over him. "You going? It's your turn to get the food, you know." Dodger widened his eyes in remembrance.

"Oh, shoot! Don't worry, Rita. I'll get it all as soon as I can." Rita watched in concern and sadness as the mutt ran up the stairs. She knew that Dodger was going to miss the kid when they first left, but she didn't know he would miss him _this _much. The whole group, including her, grew to accept and form a bond of friendship with the young kitten, but Dodger was more attached to him than all of them.

Francis hobbled up to her, watching her closely. "Is he doing any better?" Rita shook her head, continuing to look at the place Dodger just left.

"We've been here for two weeks. I didn't know he would take it so hard." Francis sighed dramatically, "We all miss the young lad, but he's made his decision. Even though we don't like it, we should respect it. Dwelling on the past won't change it. He needs to get that through his head."

He gave her a look that told her 'Tell him that', and walked over to Tito and Einstein. Rita sighed and turned back to the doorway.

_Dodger…why won't you let me help..?_

Back at Jenny's house, Oliver walked sleepily to the light blue pillow on Jenny's bed. Maybe sleep will make him feel better. He turned around in circles for a minute, and laid down, trying not to think that he would rather snuggle with Dodger.

Marco let out an evil chuckle, and turned toward Terta, giving him a nod. It was time. Terta nodded back, and turned toward the rest of the bloodhounds. He gave them a howl that told them that there plan was setting in motion.

Terta walked over to the back window, and nudged it open. He looked around the room cautiously, then slinked in. He had to be very quiet, otherwise the plan would be ruined. He found a room that appeared to belong to a little girl, and gently opened the door wider. He chuckled softly when he saw the orange kitten lying blissfully asleep.

This was becoming all too perfect.

He padded as quietly as he could, and slowly bit the scruff of Oliver's neck. The kitten made a noise of discomfort, but didn't wake up. He nudged open the nearest window, and climbed out.

He jumped over the fence that surrounded the house and made a slow trot over to the waiting Rottweiler. Marco smirked coldly, looking at the kitten with hard, golden eyes.

"Place him in the back." Terta nodded and walked to the back of the alley, and placed Oliver down on the ground, instructing his fellow bloodhounds to surround the sleeping kitten.

Terta walked back to Marco, tipping his head to the side. "We got the kid, but how are we going to get Dodger to come over? We can't exactly write a letter or make a commercial on tv." Marco strolled over to where Oliver continued to sleep and pointed with his nose at the blue collar.

"The cat comes wit everything, Terta. All we have to do is find Dodger and his group. I'll show them what happens when _anybody _messes with my family."


End file.
